1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kitchen gas cooking stove with a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top, a gas cooktop with a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top, and a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top of a cooking stove or cooktop with a venting structure thereon.
2. Background Information
In cooking stoves in which component-parts, such as, gas burners, or vapor removal structures, such as a venting structure, are arranged in the top, there arises the danger that the plate or top may become damaged upon contact of the component-part with the plate upon installation and removal of the component-part in the top.
In German Patent No. 41 33 409 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,929) an assembly is described in which at the edge portion, or periphery, of the aperture of the top there are provided an upper permanently elastic resilient connecting and sealing element, to serve as connecting and sealing element, as well as a lower permanently elastic resilient connecting and sealing element being provided. The elements comprise prefabricated rings which need to be mounted during assembly and this makes installation cumbersome.
German Patent No. 41 33 409 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,929) further describes how a permanently elastic resilient connecting and sealing element can be glued to the edge portion of the aperture and to the gas burner. In this arrangement, this sealing element may be configured per se of a glued portion which is annular in shape, permanently elastic in characteristic, and configured to be disposed between the peripheral portion of the aperture and a connecting surface of the gas burner. This permanently elastic glued layer can then be configured with such a thickness that it is fluid-tight, on the one hand, and resilient, on the other hand. The arrangement has the disadvantage that the glued portion needs to be provided during mounting of the burners to the glass-ceramic plate. Gluing is a disadvantage in maintenance work since the gas burner can only be removed with difficulty and the gas burner subsequently can not be located tightly at the plate.
In German Patent No. 44 42 572 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,395) a further arrangement is described, of the protection of the peripheral portions of apertures in formed bodies of glass-ceramic, glass or ceramic. In this arrangement, a metallic cover or fitting is provided which extends over the peripheral portion of the aperture of the form body. Such a device comprises an additional part of the assembly.
German Patent No. 28 19 118 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,217) describes the gluing of a glass plate, or a glass-ceramic plate, to a frame. A pertinent glue comprises a silicon mass.
In a pamphlet of the firm HEIDELBERGER BAUCHEMIE GmbH, D-83291, Traunreut, a mono-component silicon mass having the trade name PACTAN is described and which is suitable for gluing and sealing. Depending on the requirements and the application situation, silicon masses with varying temperature stabilities can be employed. Standard silicone mass has a continuous use temperature of 180 degrees Celsius. High-temperature silicone mass can be continuously subjected to 260 degrees Celsius and for short periods of time to approximately 300 degrees Celsius.
The sealed arrangement of gas burners at a glass-ceramic plate is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,477. As is the case with German Patent No. 41 33 409 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,929), prefabricated seal rings are used.
It is an object of the invention to provide a kitchen gas cooking stove with a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top, a gas cooktop with a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top, and a glass-ceramic, glass, or ceramic top of a cooking stove or a cooktop with a venting structure thereon.
Further, it is an object of one aspect of the invention to propose an arrangement of the type mentioned in the foregoing which avoids contact of the component-part with the plate and which achieves, in simple manner, to seal the component-part at the plate and the component-part is easily assembled and disassembled at the plate.
The invention teaches, in one embodiment, a kitchen cooking stove for preparing food, such as, cooking frying, roasting, sauteing, and boiling food, said stove comprising: a stove body; said stove body being configured with a support to support said stove body; said stove body being configured with a cook top to prepare food; said cook top comprising a portion; said portion comprising a glass-ceramic flat top; said glass-ceramic flat top having a first, upper, surface and a second, lower, surface, opposite said first surface; at least one cutout portion extending between said first surface and said second surface; at least one gas burner arrangement; said at least one gas burner arrangement being disposed adjacent to said at least one cutout portion; said at least one gas burner arrangement comprising a head portion being configured to emit and combust a flow of gas; at least one gas burner configuration comprising a cooking utensil receiving apparatus; said cooking utensil receiving apparatus being configured to receive a bottom of a cooking utensil to be heated by said at least one gas burner arrangement; said at least one gas burner arrangement being disposed at least with a portion thereof adjacent to said at least one cutout portion; said portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement adjacent to said at least one cutout portion comprising a support portion; apparatus to conduct a gas to said head portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement; apparatus to control a flow of gas to said at least one gas burner arrangement; a brushed on or sprayed on elastomeric silicone body securely bonded to said support portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement; said elastomeric silicone body comprising a silicone; said silicone being configured with a sufficient heat resistance to withstand heat produced by said at least one gas burner arrangement; said elastomeric silicone body being securely bonded to said support portion and configured to remain firmly attached to said support portion upon said at least one gas burner arrangement being removed from said glass-ceramic flat top; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to prevent contact between said at least one cutout portion and said support portion by maintaining a separation between said at least one gas burner arrangement and said glass-ceramic flat top and thus to prevent contact between said at least one gas burner arrangement and said glass-ceramic flat top; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to seal said at least one cutout portion and thus minimize cooking spills spilling on said glass-ceramic flat top from seeping along said elastomeric silicone body toward said cutout portion; at least a portion of said elastomeric silicone body being disposed in contact with said glass-ceramic flat top and being configured to be releasable from said glass-ceramic flat top; said bonded elastomeric silicone body being configured to be removed, together with said at least one gas burner arrangement, with minimized damage to said elastomeric silicone body, upon removal of said at least one gas burner from said glass-ceramic flat top.
In accordance with another feature of the invention there is provided a cooktop for preparing food; said cooktop comprising: a top portion; said top portion comprising a top; said top comprising at least one of: a glass-ceramic top, a glass top, and a ceramic top; said top having a first, upper, surface and a second, lower, surface, opposite said first surface; at least one cutout portion extending between said first surface and said second surface; at least one gas burner arrangement; said at least one gas burner arrangement being disposed adjacent to said cutout portion; said at least one gas burner arrangement comprising a head portion being configured to emit and combust a flow of gas; at least one gas burner configuration comprising a cooking utensil receiving apparatus; said cooking utensil receiving apparatus being configured to receive a bottom of a cooking utensil to be heated by said at least one gas burner arrangement; said at least one gas burner arrangement being disposed at least with a portion thereof adjacent to said at least one cutout portion; said portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement adjacent to said cutout portion comprising a support portion; apparatus to conduct a gas to said head portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement; apparatus to control a flow of gas to said at least one gas burner arrangement; a brushed on or sprayed on elastomeric silicone body securely attached to said support portion of said at least one gas burner arrangement; said elastomeric silicone body comprising a silicone; said silicone being configured with a sufficient heat resistance to withstand heat produced by said at least one gas burner arrangement; said elastomeric silicone body being securely attached to said support portion and configured to remain firmly attached to said support portion upon said at least one gas burner arrangement being lifted from said top; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to prevent contact between said at least one cutout portion and said support portion by maintaining a separation between said at least one gas burner arrangement and said top and thus to prevent contact between said at least one gas burner arrangement and said top; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to seal said at least one cutout portion and thus minimize cooking spills spilling on said top from seeping along said elastomeric silicone body toward said cutout portion; at least a portion of said elastomeric silicone body being disposed in contact with said top and being configured to be releasable from said top; said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to be lifted, together with said at least one gas burner arrangement, with minimized damage to said elastomeric silicone body, upon lifting of said at least one gas burner from said top.
In accordance with another feature of the invention there is provided an appliance, such as, a cooking stove, a gas cooking stove, a cooktop, and a gas cooktop, said appliance comprising: a top portion; said top portion comprising a top; said top comprising at least one of: a glass-ceramic top, a glass top, and a ceramic top; said top having a first, upper, surface and a second, lower, surface, opposite said first surface; a cutout portion extending between said first surface and said second surface; a component-part comprising one of: a gas burner arrangement and a venting structure; and a brushed on or sprayed on elastomeric silicone body securely attached to one of (a.), (b.), and (c.): (a.) said cutout portion with said elastomeric silicon body attached thereto to provide a structure receiving and mounting said component-part on said top; at least a portion of said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to remain firmly attached at said cutout portion upon displacement of said component-part from said top; (b.) said gas burner arrangement, with said elastomeric silicone body attached thereto, being disposed on said top, a portion of said gas burner arrangement being disposed within said cutout portion; said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to remain firmly attached to said gas burner arrangement upon said gas burner arrangement being displaced from said top; at least a portion of said attached elastomeric silicone body being disposed in contact with said top and being configured to be releasable from said top upon displacement of said gas burner arrangement from said top; said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to be displaced, together with said gas burner arrangement, with minimized damage to said attached elastomeric silicone body, upon displacement of said gas burner arrangement from said top; and (c.) said venting structure, with said elastomeric silicone body attached thereto, being disposed on said top, a portion of said venting structure being disposed within said cutout portion; said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to remain firmly attached to said venting structure upon said venting structure being displaced from said top; at least a portion of said attached elastomeric silicone body being disposed in contact with said top and being configured to be releasable from said top upon displacement of said venting structure from said top; said attached elastomeric silicone body being configured to be displaced, together with said at least one venting structure, with minimized damage to said attached elastomeric silicone body, upon displacement of said venting structure from said top; said elastomeric silicone body comprising a silicone; said silicone being configured with a sufficient heat resistance to withstand heat produced by said appliance; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to prevent contact between said cutout portion and its corresponding component-part by maintaining a separation between its corresponding component-part and said top and thus to prevent contact between its corresponding component-part and said top; said elastomeric silicone body being configured and disposed to seal said cutout portion and thus minimize cooking spills spilling on said top from seeping along said elastomeric silicone body toward said cutout portion.
The silicone mass can be applied in simple manner in paste-like condition to the portion of the plate in question or of the component-part, by customary methods, such as, for example, by spraying or painting. The silicone mass is then chemically cross-linked under the influence of oxygen contained in air and provides a permanently elastic layer which is resistive to the operating temperature.
The silicone mass can be provided, as a function of the prevailing geometry of the aperture, or the recess, or the component-part, in aimed manner at such locations at which the component-part, upon installation, could contact the plate and at which a seal is required. The use of the silicone mass obviates the design and manufacture of special seal elements adapted to the geometry of the plate and the component-part. The use of the silicone mass further obviates the furnishing and assembly of prefabricated seal elements.
The silicone mass, in its role as layer against contact, ensures that the component-part does not directly contact the plate. Thus, it prevents damage to the plate.
The silicone mass, in its role as seal layer, seals a gap between the component-part and the plate in such a way that fluid reaching the plate does not flow into the gap. This is of particular importance in the case of cooking stoves.
The assembly of the component-part at the plate is simple. In the case where the component-part has the layer, the component-part at its layer is positioned at the aperture, or at the recess. In the case where the plate carries the layer, the component-part is positioned onto the layer.
Depending on the application location the silicone layer adheres at the plate or at the component-part. However, it does not glue the component-part to the plate because of being chemically cross-linked prior to assembly of the component-part to the plate and, accordingly, is only joined to the component-part or the plate. This permits a simple disassembly of the component-part and re-assembly while safeguarding the functioning of the layer. Upon releasing of mechanical clamping means, which hold the component-part at the plate, the component-part can be elevated without destruction of the layer. Subsequently, the component-part can be re-assembled to the plate whereupon the layer again provides the contact protection and the seal.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.